


【柚天】ALWAYS

by Gq_lazurite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gq_lazurite/pseuds/Gq_lazurite
Summary: —Are you still here?—Always.





	【柚天】ALWAYS

1.

早起的金博洋从来不是冰迷嘴里的小仙男。鸡窝头，宽大的睡袍，还没睁开的双眼和微微皱起的眉毛都宣示着这是个被吵醒的人。这年头的快递小哥都这么敬业的吗？这才几点啊？金博洋恨不得把快递小哥绑回去再让他好好睡一觉。扣工资怎么办？我们天总大手一挥，我补你十倍！

当然，霸道总裁只是金博洋的想象，他连眼睛都不想睁开，靠着平日里收快递的肌肉记忆开门签字关门一气呵成，尤其签字，不仅像是个签红毯的超级巨星，还像个霸道总裁，眼睛都不带眨一下就分分钟签下几个亿的单子。

天总，醒醒，人家是眼睛都不眨一下，您这是眼睛都不带睁一下，这不一样的！

不过这是谁的快递？耳机的话这未免也太小了，手感不对啊。没继续细想，心大过世界的巨星总裁金博洋在关上门的下一刻就把自己砸进了沙发上。

这好像是封信。冰协寄来的？不，现在科技这么发达，有什么不是一条微信语音就能解决的，再不行，还有facetime救急。米莎写的？不，这位沉迷编舞的大佬应该没有这么个文青的习惯。该不会是来恐吓我的吧？金博洋惴惴的想到。可是他又做错了什么呢？自己的恋情早几年就公开了，一直以来一片祥和。难道是因为他太帅就来威胁他吗？那他男朋友得收到多少威胁信啊，这个世界太可怕了。

胡思乱想金博洋也没找到平常拆快递的小刀。自从上次他俩在地毯上胡闹把金博洋的腿磕青了好大一块之后羽生结弦就撤走了客厅里所有尖锐的东西，简直就是把金博洋当做一个三岁小孩来照顾的。金博洋本想耍个帅，不就是徒手拆快递吗？这还能难到我们天总吗？

还真可以。这个包裹实在是裹得太严实了，胶带缠的里三层外三层的，厚实的要命，金博洋可不想一大早就沾上一手的胶。于是他挣扎着从沙发上起来，帅气的落地，打算去厨房找把菜刀来。

高级！

金博洋在费尽九牛二虎之力撕开胶带看见里面的信封时就这么一个想法。

其实也没什么，就是一个雪白的信封，上面烫金烫着两行英文。金博洋无暇顾及这两行字什么意思，只匆匆扫了一眼。他好像，不对，他已经猜到这是谁的手笔了。真的是，在外面处理公事还老不消停。

金博洋又换了把小的水果刀把火漆给拆开，里面是厚厚的一摞纸，还夹杂着不少照片。信上第一句话就是博洋，希望你已经顺利的拿到这封信。

今儿是什么特殊的日子吗？金博洋火速把什么生日纪念日传统节日西方节气在脑子里过了一遍。不是啊。非要说的话——今天小满？

 

2.

博洋，希望你已经顺利的拿到了这封信。其实也没什么，我就是突然想给博洋写封信，毕竟很多人都和我说过，有的话嘴上是说不出来的，话语会说谎，笔纸可不会。所以我就真的这样做了，给你看很多很多我自己私藏的照片，天天一定没见过的哟。

 

这是第一张。是17年——在赫尔辛基吗？应该是，我还穿着H&L的服装，博洋还站在我的旁边，笑的眼睛都快没有了。

关于那次世锦赛，我想我一定要说的就是谢谢。虽然我们之间早就有了不和对方说谢谢这种约定，但我还是要说，非常非常的感谢你，给予我支持和鼓励的金博洋选手。

应该是短节目结束的当晚吧我一个人就坐在挡板上，望着偌大的，空无一人的冰场发呆。严格的来说并不是发呆，只是白天里不能在失败的表现实在是在脑子里挥之不去。

然后我就看到了偷偷溜进来的博洋。

我才不信会有人晚上来冰场里看极光。所以，我就自作多情的选择相信天天是特意来找我的啦。事实一定也是这样的！

言归正传，在当时，相较于现在，我们并没有那么熟悉的情况下，我不得不承认，我差一点就要在你面前把积压了一个赛季的沉闷的情绪爆发出来。我想你一定是懂得，就算我不说，你也会懂得。我们同在一个赛场上竞技，保不准哪天就会陷入同一个泥潭。那种面对着无比热爱的冰场，却又因为伤病或失误而无能为力的挫败感，博洋选手一定懂得的吧？

我们就背靠背地坐在评委席正对着的那块挡板上，你抬起手指着左边的几块挡板说，我和这几个兄弟相爱相杀老久了。话音未落就听见你已经大笑起来，我想，是不是你在故意逗我笑呢？如果是的话，在那一瞬间的确是非常有效的。我也笑出声来，但下一秒，更加肆无忌惮的烦躁却又充斥着我的脑海。

我们又陷入了寂静，却一点不觉尴尬。

“yuzuru，”我听见你这样喊。在我的印象里，你很少这样叫我的，多数都是叫我的中文名字羽生，偶然来一次日语还真的不习惯，而且，现在想想，确实是挺像柚子的。

我抬起头，刚好和你四目相对。我能看到倒映在你的瞳孔中的小小的我，还有满天星辰，还有光。

“你是羽生结弦啊。”

我又僵在了原地。因为一团不属于我的火热正向我靠近。一把不知名的火在这一瞬间便能融化整个冰场的冰，也能燎遍整个赫尔辛基。呆滞的时间并没有持续多久，紧接着温暖便离开了我，但他却使劲的捏了捏我的肩“自由滑加油，我想，和你站在同一个领奖台上。”

怎么形容当时的感觉呢？我的中文水平远远不够出口成章，只能是好，真好

但我甚至连谢谢都没来得及说，因为下一秒你就跑了，一边跑一边解释说是背着教练出来的不能待太久。场地里有些昏暗，我却看得清你的身形，看得清你被风吹起来的衣摆。

所以现在的谢谢，是补回当年的那一句。谢谢你，博洋。

我也很想和博洋选手站在一起，一辈子都站在一起。

 

 这张是平昌OG的闭幕式后台。大家都没看过这张哦，冰迷们也只能是看着别人拍的图流口水。其实这张没啥故事，非要说有的话，那大概是我为数不多的，在互相道明心意之前的主动找你合影。Spiderman真是招人喜爱，和博洋一个样的少年心性。

在之后的一次采访里，我说我相信博洋选手能跳五周是真的，后来你也的确做到了，在那个最盛大的舞台上。

 

这张你不一定知道。我一直没和你说，18年的米兰世锦赛我在现场的，不顾教练和医生的阻拦固执的飞到了米兰。到了之后却又不知所措，不知道该去哪。只能整天窝在酒店里，算着你出场的时间在赶往场地。

我刚刚还说过，既然在同一个赛场竞技，那么许多我的想法和感受博洋一定能明白。现在反过来应该也可以成立。因为伤病草草退场，本本该是后盾的人冷嘲热讽的你所承受的，又哪里是哪些只会胡言乱语的人能体会到的。有感觉到痛苦吗？在一个接一个的摔倒的时候，有没有想过干脆就放弃吧。我当然想过，我甚至有过更激烈的想法。

我无比后悔的，大概就是没有在你退场的时候就冲到运动员通道去，虽然没有通行证，但是凭借刷脸应该也没什么问题。我只能听着周围人或是嘲讽或是关心的议论，把那个会安慰我的金博洋和那个红着眼睛退场的金博洋融为一体，将他们藏到我内心最深的一个角落里。

我已经错过了一次，后面的任何一次你需要有人站在你身后的日子，我都不会缺席。

 

这张，这张是什么时候来着？是2018的夏天吧，在TCC一起训练的时候，假期溜到一家偏僻的咖啡厅放松。让我再想想，这个时候，我们应该已经在一起了吧？是的！博洋的脖子上不仅仅带着金花生，还有一条我的法藤。

应该感谢加拿大没有严重的空气污染，让我们能在晚上一起在月亮下毫无目的的绕着TCC兜圈子，能让我顺理成章的说出今晚月色真美这样的话。其实就算是没有月亮也没什么。我说过，博洋的眼睛里就有万丈星辰，所以，我无论如何都会说出来的，我藏不住的。

“金博洋，你愿意成为我的伴侣吗？”

你当时是怎么回答的？惊得手里的抹茶甜筒都要掉了。好在我手疾眼快接过来还舔了一口不然可就真是浪费了。  
 

这是2020总决赛的表演滑。米莎退役之后拿自拍杆的人总是飘忽不定的，这次是我，因为我似乎是这次表演滑的主角。从这场之后，羽生结弦将告别专业竞技选手的身份。这是我很早就做出的决定，也和博洋商量过了。没办法，我的伤病早就不能支持我再继续高强度的练习，以及既然已经做到4A了，我觉得我的职业生涯也就没有什么遗憾了，只是从那之后，赛场上就只有博洋一个人的身影了，我真的是十分的不舍。

虽然每次我都有藏得很好的躲在等分区。

因为是我拿自拍杆，所以博洋自然而然的就站在了我的身边。我们那时应该还没公开，花滑圈子里也是只有几个熟悉的人知道。然而他们一个个的好像都安了八卦雷达，自从看到我把手搭你腰上不放之后就知道了些什么，然后就以各种各样搞怪的方式抢媒体的镜头，我也就趁着这个机会把博洋拉到暗处偷来一个吻。

 

这张是妈妈拍的，是不是很好看！我们当时是在神社吧，很准的，迷信的祈祷2022的好运气！闭着眼双手合十的博洋真好看啊，而且也很温柔，就这样静静的站着，感觉周围的冰雪就都能融化，想当年在赫尔辛基的晚上一样。

 

这张是在TCC时教练拍的，拍的我面无表情的样子，我哪有那么严肃啊。不过那段时间，教练总是会拿我开玩笑说这么严格，当心晚上进不去家门的。

可是让博洋站上那个领奖台实在是退役之后最想完成的目标了。那段时间博洋还总是嫌我啰嗦，事无巨细的什么都要过问，就连未成形的服装设计稿都要帮忙加以微调，比自己都要紧张，到底要比赛的人是谁啊。

——是我的爱人啊。

 

这张就不用我介绍了吧？这可是我们的“世纪之吻”哦。有很多人都说这张像结婚照呢。天天自从升上成年组就很少穿这么鲜艳的服装参加比赛了吧？这身正红的少侠不知道在五分钟里勾去了多少人的魂。

不过那也是我的人。

也亏得京张奥委会会玩，想得出让上一届冠军来给这一届冠军颁奖这个法子，ISU居然也没阻止，真是神奇。不过也多亏这个，才能有我们的世纪之吻。

所以当我站在礼仪小姐边上的时候，我便能感到现场的尖叫声提高了几百分贝。

你就正定的站在我身前，俯下身子，露出一段雪白的后颈。我想做些什么，不只只是颁奖。于是我向你传递了个眼神，你似乎也不想只是领奖的样子。OK，计划达成。

第一名的领奖台还是挺高的，我稍微踮起脚，勾住你的脖子，我们在全世界人的注视下交换了一个绵长的吻，长到尖叫声几乎要将体育馆的屋顶掀翻。

真是太酷了。我们向全世界宣告我们的关系，生怕别人不知道羽生结弦有多爱金博洋，金博洋又有多爱羽生结弦。我们再也不用担心因为成绩的差异而为你招来谩骂，开创了五周跳时代的天才，中国男子花滑历史的开创者，是一直都站在羽生结弦的身边的。

羽生结弦当然也一直站在那个跳跃天才的边上。

 

回忆就到这里吧。

 

3.

三四页的信戛然而止。金博洋以为他们早就过了那种黏黏糊糊的，分开一两分钟就不行的热恋期了。可他现在想羽生结弦想的快要发疯。

还有一张小纸条。

博洋现在一定是要哭了吧，不许哭哦，去衣帽间最里面看看，有我给你准备的礼物。

大佬大佬，不愧是大佬，撩起人来真是一套一套的。

金博洋一边顶着通红的眼一边走进了衣帽间。最里面，诶，还真有个藏蓝色的绒面盒子。

高级，真高级。

像是守护信物的信徒一样虔诚，金博洋小心翼翼的打开盒子，里面又是张纸条，还有套黑色的西服，一朵妖冶的红玫瑰。也是厉害，这样放了两三天还能活着。

爱情的力量真伟大。

纸条上还是熟悉的字迹：去换上吧博洋，不要在哭了哟。去吧，把自己收拾的好看一点。

金博洋吸吸鼻子，又擦了擦眼泪，听话的换上西服。他从来没办法拒绝羽生结弦，哪怕是固执的小要求也不行。金博洋对着镜子揉了揉还炸着的头发。门铃又响了。这次可不是快递小哥了。

从某种意义上来说，也可以说是快递，将他日思夜想的翩跹公子送回他的身边。羽生结弦就站在门外，穿着款式相近的西服，抱着一大束玫瑰，等着爱人来给他开门。门开的那一瞬间，金博洋就呆掉了。这一早上太刺激了，他实在不知道该干什么好了。

大骗子！又提前回来！

羽生结弦一看门开了，金博洋就站在门关内，二话不说就是单膝下跪，还不忘从兜里掏出一个小一点的，藏蓝色的绒面盒子。

“金博洋，你愿意陪我度完接下来的几十年吗？或者——你愿意与羽生结弦组成一个新的家庭吗？志趣相当，情投意合，我们一定会很幸福。”

金博洋更是没了动静。羽生结弦只能看到他眼睛更红了。所以他站了起来，拉过金博洋修长的手，直接将银色的小环带了上去，从金博洋的眼睛中偷了一个吻，轻柔地吻去他脸上的所有泪水。

“套住你了。”

在金博洋大脑重启的一瞬间，他想起来信封上的那句话，脑子里想着，嘴比脑子还要快一步。 

“Are you still there?”

“Alwa……Forever.”

 

END.


End file.
